Android 13
|Race = Android |Gender = Male |Date of birth = c. Age 767 (activated) |Date of death = c. Age 767 |Address = Dr. Gero's Lab |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army (Red Ribbon Androids) |FamConnect = Dr. Gero (creator) Android 14 (comrade/component) Android 15 (comrade/component) }} Android 13 (人造人間１３号, Jinzōningen Jū San-Gō) is Dr. Gero's thirteenth Android creation. He is designed to continue Gero's vendetta against Goku, who overthrew the Red Ribbon Army as a child. He makes his debut as the main antagonist in the film Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! Overview Creation and Concept Android 13 and his comrades were designed by Akira Toriyama, the original manga author, for Toei's theatrical production.Daizenshuu 6, 1995 Even though Android 13, Android 14, and Android 15 are not featured in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, the "Androids A-B-C's" section mentions that Androids 13, 14, and 15 were very close to the Android concept.Androids A-B-C's guide: #15~~~~#9: All of them had one problem or another, but #13, #14, and #15 were pretty close to the final android form. The movie indicates that Dr. Gero is murdered by Android 17 and Android 18 prior to personally completing 13 through 15, leaving an underground supercomputer to finish the models posthumously. Appearance In his standard form, he appears as a muscular, white haired, mulleted man with grayish-blue eyes, similar to most of Dr. Gero's other Android models. He wears a yellow vest adorning the Red Ribbon Army logo on his left side, as well as tiny gray suspenders worn underneath his vest, green trousers, black boots with ribbed tips, brown gloves, as well as a gray and yellow baseball cap with the Red Ribbon Army logo on its front (he is the only one of Dr. Gero's Android models to wear a hat without having a glass domed cranium). Personality Android 13 is created for the sole purpose of destroying Goku. In the original Japanese version of the film, his serious demeanor regarding this task is demonstrated in Android 13's personality, while in the FUNimation Dub, his attitude is essentially that of a stereotypical "redneck" (which his character design also appears to have been modeled after), with Future Trunks even referring to him as a Red Ribbon Redneck at one point in the dub. In the dub, he scarcely refers to Goku by name, preferring instead to call him by such titles as "city boy," "son" or "boy." In addition, the English dub provides a further glimpse into Android 13's psyche and to a small extent, humanity, when he lectures Future Trunks about how people have misused their free-will to create more sufferings like war, segregation and hatred; the original Japanese version and Chinese dub feature completely different dialogue from the character during this sequence. In the uncut version of the dub, he is also shown to be somewhat coarse regarding his opponents, such as commenting upon arrival that Goku was "catching an ass-whoopin'" from Androids 14 and 15. Also in FUNimation Entertainment's dub, Dr. Gero's computer directly relays information to him, which is something only subtly hinted at in the original Japanese version of the film. In his Super form, he is shown to be a lot more assertive and maniacal (in the Japanese version, he does not speak at all aside from yelling Goku's name upon his death). In addition, he also has absolutely no qualms with fighting dirty in this form when fighting opponents. This trait is made especially apparent when, after Goku in his Super Saiyan form, attacks him with a flurry of punches, 13 grabs Goku's leg, and then utilizes his other hand to punch Goku in the groin and at the same time throw him down onto the ground hard enough to force Goku to abandon his Super Saiyan form, and then proceed to pummel him completely shortly thereafter. Biography The New Android Threat Android 13 is completed by Dr. Gero's self-aware supercomputer later than Androids Android 14 and Android 15, who by this time are already taking up arms against Goku and Future Trunks. Upon his arrival on the Glacier, Android 13 confronts Goku, leaving Future Trunks and Vegeta to struggle against 14 and 15, shortly after which Piccolo intervenes to assist Goku, as well. During his fight with Goku, he has the utmost confidence he will surely win the battle. Ultimately, Androids 14 and 15 are defeated, following Future Trunks and Vegeta's transformations into Super Saiyans, however even their deaths are fail-safe in Gero's plan, as 13 pauses to absorb components from 14 and 15, resulting in his fusion into Super Android 13. Super Android 13 Vegeta is the first to attack the newly transformed super android, only to quickly be brought to his knees by 13's amazing new strength. Goku, Future Trunks and Piccolo's attempts are also foiled with little effort on 13's part. Becoming desperate to stop the android threat before he grows out of control, Goku is forced to prepare his ultimate weapon, the Spirit Bomb, while Vegeta, Gohan and Future Trunks distract 13. Super Android 13 easily dispateches them and informs Goku that he knows about his Spirit Bomb technique. He begins charging up his S.S. Deadly Bomber when Piccolo charges at 13 and puts him in a Full Nelson. Super Android 13 quickly counters it and begins crushing Piccolo's head, but he stops short when he notices Goku's Spirit Bomb charging. When Goku transforms into his Super Saiyan form, his body absorbs the Spirit Bomb's immense energy. When 13 lunges at Goku, his arms ended up incinerated by the raw energy emitted from Goku and the Spirit Bomb. Afterwards, one punch from Goku sends the super android into the depths of the Spirit Bomb, where he is disintegrated by the ki Goku emits while cursing that Goku must die. Consequentially at the same moment, Gero's supercomputer shuts down. Power As an artificial being, Android 13 has the advantage of having virtually unlimited energy and stamina, as well as being generally undetectable as a result of not being an organic life form. In his standard form, Android 13 is able to keep up with Goku even as a Super Saiyan. While in this base form, he does not seem to be as strong as Android 17 and Android 18, who are able to keep up with and even surpass a Super Saiyan's power. After absorbing the components of Android 14 and Android 15, Android 13 is given an enormous power boost. In his Super form, 13's appearance becomes almost unrecognizable from his standard form, with the exception of his widow's peak hairline and few pieces of apparel he dons. His skin pigment turns blue and grey, the pupils and irises in his eyes apparently disappear and the whites turn yellow, his hair turns orange and is raised in a similar manner to Vegeta's, and his muscle mass increases dramatically. Coupled with his new appearance, 13's power skyrockets ferociously. Despite being attacked by Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks, the latter three in their Super Saiyan transformations, Super Android 13 is absolutely unphased. His body also becomes so tough that Future Trunks' sword shatters upon striking his arm. It is only when Goku forms a Spirit Bomb and absorbs it as a Super Saiyan that any damage is done to Super Android 13 at all. Techniques and special abilities *'3D Scan Mode' – A mode that allows for advanced scanning of enemies. *'Android Barrier' – A basic energy shield used by most Androids. *'Energy Attack' – The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. *'Finger Beam' – The first technique Android 13 performed in the movie. He fired it at Goku. *'Flight' – The ability to fly without the use of ki. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Used against Gohan after Gohan attacked him with a Masenko. It is one of Android 13 Blast 2 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'S.S. Deadly Bomber' – Android 13's signature technique, where he generates a red ball of spiraling energy that homes in on its target. This attack was named in the Japanese version of the film Super Android 13! and is also named in Budokai Tenkaichi 2. In his Super form, he is capable of unleashing a more ultimately powerful version of this attack entitled Full Power S.S. Deadly Bomber. *'S.S. Deadly Hammer' – A rush attack used against Goku and Vegeta. Android 13 grabs and pummels the opponent with punches and kicks, and finishes the opponent off with a large, red energy sphere. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Super Android 13 uses Abyss Impact at the end of the rush. *'Deadly Assault' – A rush attack used against Goku in his base form. Android 13 attacks with several punches and finishes with a red energy sphere. *'Silent Assassin 13' – A rush attack Android 13 used against Goku in his base form. *'Abyss Impact' – A counterattack used against Super Saiyan Vegeta. Super 13 grabs his opponent and slams them to the ground and shortly afterwards blasts them with a red energy sphere. It is a counterattack used in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. *'Grappling Ki Blast' – Android 13 grabs his opponent, punches them, and then fires a red energy blast, blasting the opponent away. Used against Future Trunks when the latter buys time for Goku to create a Spirit Bomb, and named in Raging Blast 2. *'Super Explosive Wave' – A much larger and more powerful version of the Android Barrier. Super Android 13 charges red energy around his body and releases it in a spherical explosion. This is one of his Blast 2 attacks in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, and it may have been inspired by his red aura during his transformation. *'Hi-Tension' – One of his Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Wild Sense' – One of his Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Pump Up' – He uses this power up move in his Super form the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Video game appearances Android 13 made his first playable appearance in a Dragon Ball video game spin-off in Budokai Tenkaichi 2. He also appears in the following installment of the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. Each of these games allow the Android's fused "Super Android 13" transformation to be played. Android 13 says a number of things to his fellow androids before fighting them in those games, such as: *When fighting Dr. Gero (Android 20), 13 will say "I won't let anyone interfere, not even you", and Dr. Gero's response is "You're a defective unit, I should just destroy you." *When fighting Android 16, 16 will say "You Are Not Cool", and Android 13 responds with "Then, fight me and we'll find who's good enough for the job." *When fighting Android 17, 17 will say "You're a bit outdated, you're starting to collect dust", and Android 13's responds "Hey, you respect your elders, boy" (he also says this to Android 18, despite her being female). *If he fights Cell, Cell will respond "So, you can absorb two androids and become your perfect form, too." Android 13 appears alongside his comrades Android 14 and Android 15 in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 and Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Kazuyuki Sogabe (movie), Moriya Endo (Budokai Tenkaichi series) *FUNimation Dub: Phillip Wilburn (movie), Chuck Huber (video games) *Brazilian Dub: Bruno Rocha *Polish Dub: Bogusław Linda Trivia *13 is a number considered unlucky in many traditions, something Android 13 even referenced in the FUNimation Dub. *Android 13's way of dressing resembles that of an American truck driver. *Android 13 is the only character to harbor two Red Ribbon insignias (one on his cap and another on his vest), as all other androids have only one. *He is the only purely synthetic android capable of fusion. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Android 13 refers to himself as a cyborg, meaning that he may not be purely synthetic and might have been created in a similar manner to Androids 17 and 18. *During his fight with Goku, there is a moment where Super Android 13 punches the mighty Saiyan in the groin, which knocked Goku out. This was edited out with a flash of light in English dubs. *In the Polish version dubs, Goku says that Super Android 13 has a hairdo similar to that of Super Saiyans. Gallery See also *Android 13 (Collectibles) References Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased